Silence
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Poco a poco se adentró en mi imperfecto mundo, que ahora temía que me dejará solo en él...


_**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, Vocaloid, Utauloid y lo que termine en "oid" y sus derivados, no son míos. Solo soy creadora de la trama, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por el puro mero placer de lectura y escritura (más de escritura)**_

_**Disfrútalo.**_

* * *

><p><em>Taito P.O.V.<em>

.

.

.

La luz sombre mi rostro me dejó un poco cegado. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta luminosidad. Me tapé el rostro con una de mis manos y caminé rumbo al jardín trasero de la escuela. A mi paso, varios estudiantes del plantel me veían con recelo, otros con algo de miedo, uno cuantos más me miraban con lastima y la mayoría… La mayoría me ignoraba.

Estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos. Así que, seguí tapándome el rostro y camine sin prestar atención a aquellas miradas acusadoras e incriminatorias. Algunos murmullos acompañaron mi caminata hasta que por fin salí de ese infierno y me encontré a las afueras de la escuela.

Suspiré. Era tan difícil seguir así. Por un lado me daba lo mismo, total; sabía de antemano que las personas somos convenencieras, que solo cuando se les necesita están ahí y cuando están ignorándote… como siempre. Pero por otro lado, me lastimaba; si, era un tanto masoquista. Me dolía ser ignorado, ser tratado como un bicho raro, me dolía y molestaba que me juzgaran solo por mi apariencia. Y eso hacía que yo me lastimará físicamente.

Atravesé el expenso jardín siendo aun blanco de unas cuantas miradas furtivas. Camine sin prestarle atención y me dirigía a mi único lugar: la sombra del único árbol de Sakura en la escuela. Todos en el instituto sabían que _ese_ árbol, era mío. Bueno, más bien sabían que no debían de acercarse a ese árbol, ya que aquel chico Friki, se sentaban todas las tardes de descanso a leer o algunas veces a escuchar música y observar el panorama. Sabían de ante mano que yo jamás les haría una conversación; era por eso que también era tachado de antisocial.

-¿Por qué insistes en no integrarte, hermano?

-Porque no tengo el más mínimo interés.- contesté

Bueno, casi todos sabían eso, a excepción de mi hermano Kaito. No giré mi cabeza para verle y esperé a que se largara. Quería estar solo. Siempre estaba solo, y el tenerlo cerca, me hacía sentir especialmente extraño… Pero no se fue. Al contrario, se sentó a mi lado y de su mochila saco una bolsa con moras. Miré de reojo y suspiré. Hoy no traía su empalagoso helado. Las dejo en mi regazo y se puso de pie. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Son para ti.- contestó a mi pregunta silenciosa.- Mamá me dijo que te las diera.

-…

-Nos vemos, Taito.

Miré como se alejaba lentamente y justo en la fuente central de la escuela; vi como se reunía con su grupo de amigos. Ellos parecieron recibirlo bastante bien. Todos comenzaron a bromear y a reír; sus risas podían oírse a kilómetros. Algunos del cuerpo estudiantil, los veían como me miraban a mí: como bichos extraños. Eso me molesto.

Mi hermano jamás había sido extraño… O quizás si, pero siempre se acomodaba a la sociedad. Yo jamás pude. Siempre fui diferente a todos mis hermanos. Kaito, siempre sabía como acoplarse a al sociedad o a una situación, inclusive mi hermana Kaiko y algunas veces . Pero lo que éramos, Akaito, Nigaito y yo, nos dificultaba un poco adaptarnos a la sociedad. Akaito; por la gran agresividad que tenía, era demasiado rudo, agresivo y directo. Todo lo contrario a Kaito que siempre era dulce, comprensible, divertido y amable. Nigaito a pesar de ser un niño de trece años, era demasiado –en extremo- tímido. Era por eso que tampoco tenía muchos amigos y prefería solo hablarle a la familia y uno que otro conocido. Y finalmente quedaba yo.

Siempre fui de pensamientos diferentes, queriendo descubrir el porque de las cosas, tratar de entender la naturaleza humana y del porque muchas veces los humanos sufrimos. Pero conforme hacía saber mis pensamientos, la gente comenzó a rechazarme, al igual por mi extraña manera de vestir. Jamás fui amante de la luz o de colores llamativos y claros. Al contrario, era feliz con la sombra, con el frío y con colores oscuros. Al principio me tachaban de un fanático más de las bandas urbanas; pero cuando comencé a hacerme daño, fui tachado de lo peor.

Puede que me vea agresivo, rudo e inclusive sádico. Bueno, lo era pero solo cuando alguien realmente me provocaba hasta llevarme al limite. Pero por lo regular siempre eh sido una persona pacifica, tranquila e incluso me atrevería a decir que cariñosa y romántica.

Pero nadie se daba cuenta de ello, ya que todos le tenían miedo al extraño chico de cabellos negros, con vendas por el cuerpo y un ojo parchado.

Suspiré. Momentos como estos, no me gustaba porque llegaba a la conclusión de que siempre era un estorbo más en la vida, de que; ni mi familia y los pocos conocidos que tenía merecían esa pena y vergüenza de vivir conmigo y conocerme. Creía que… quizás era mejor desaparecer o borrarme de este gran escenario llamado Tierra.

Negué con la cabeza. Tenía que parar con esos pensamientos, si no ahí mismo en el patio de la escuela buscaría aliviar mi dolor y ya no necesita crearme más fama de masoquista y enfermo mental de la que ya tenía. Saqué de mi mochila ya gastada y rota, la única libreta que utilizaba para descargar esos malos pensamientos y que, últimamente me había ayudado a no lacerarme el cuerpo. Tomé un lápiz y comencé a dibujar como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

Pero inevitablemente regresaron a mi los pensamientos negativos que me torturaban día con día.

¿Verdaderamente valía la pena seguir? ¿Qué obtenía yo como recompensa? Solo insultos, miradas gélidas y penetrantes, palabras hirientes y uno que otro golpe por ser diferente. ¿Había alguien; además de mi familia que me apreciara por como era? No, alguien como yo jamás obtendría una persona con la cuál desarrollara un lazo de confianza, de amistad y mucho menos un lazo de amor.

Estaba solo en el mundo.

Frustrado lancé mi libreta y el lápiz lejos de mí y de la sombra del árbol; me revolví los cabellos, completamente molesto. Detestaba mi vida. Detestaba ser diferente; detestaba que me juzgaran sin conocerme. Instintivamente me llevé la mano al ojo derecho. Al único ojo que tenía marcado de por vida y que jamás mostraría al mundo por temor.

Había quedado con esa horrible marca, cuando era pequeño. Cierto día mientras jugábamos mis hermanos y yo, decidimos molestar a un perro. En ese entonces yo estaba un poco enfermo; el perro nos persiguió por un buen tiempo, todos corriendo logrando sacarle ventaja menos yo. Y fue cuando me mordió el rostro. Mi madre me llevó al hospital de inmediato y los médicos trataron de hacer lo mejor posible. Pero la parte de mi ojo derecho quedo con una marca que iniciaba desde la frente cruzaba por mis parpados y terminaba a la mitad de la mejilla. Fue por esa razón que desde niño, utilizó este parche. Para ahorrarme criticas y malos comentarios; pero al parecer, este parche me atrajo más problemas.

En un arranque de ira, que quité el parche y lo lancé hacía el mismo lugar donde estaba la libreta y el lápiz. Me importaba ya un pepino si la gente me miraba; total ya sabía que gritarían

"¡Oh! ¿Ya le vieron el rostro? Tiene una horrible cicatriz…"

"¡Dios mío, es horrible! Pobre chico, me da _lastima…_"

-Hey, se te cayó esto.- Comentó una voz masculina.

Me tensé por completo. Me escondí más en la sombra del árbol y cubrí mi rostro con mis cabellos. Escuche como sus suaves paso se dirigían a mi. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que viera mi ropa gastada y descolorida, que observara las innumerables vendas que tenía en el cuerpo y que viera mi ojo… Para que saliera despavorido.

-¿Se te ha caído?- preguntó, se inclino a unos cuantos paso y trato de verme el rostro. Giré la cabeza para que no me viera. Extrañamente me sentía bien con su presencia. Y no le conocía.

"E_res patético Taito."_ Dijo una voz.

-S-S-si.- tartamudeé.

-Oh, toma.- ofreció.

Vacilé unos momentos. Después me arme de valor y estiré lentamente la mano. Y como si de una película se tratará está fue iluminada débilmente por los rayos del sol. Busqué a tientas la libreta hasta que mi mano, tomó por accidente la mano de aquel extraño chico. Su mano era cálida. Y era reconfortante su contacto.

"_No Taito…. Concéntrate, dale las gracias y ya"_

Tomé la libreta rápidamente y regresó mi mano a la sombra. Esperé pacientemente a que él se fuera, pero al contrario, siguió ahí, sin inmutarse ni un poco. Haciendo acopio de mis fuerzas, giré el rostro y le miré con el único ojo decente.

-¿Te pasó algo?- Pregunto completamente… ¿Preocupado?

"_No. Solo son alucinaciones mías"_

-Me lastime.- respondí en un susurro.

-Ah, espero te mejores.- contestó.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-S-Shion Taito.- respondí cubriendo poco a poco mis dos ojos. Me sentía intimidado por aquel chico.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Utatane Piko.

E inesperadamente recibí algo que solo Kaito, Kaiko y mi madre me regalaban día con día: Una sonrisa sincera y cálida. Me sonrojé. Mi corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal y sentía como el calor abrazador se instalaba en mis mejillas.

Las heridas que tenía, dejaron de dolor, y me sentí bien. Me sentí… Aceptado.

Miré mucho más curioso aquel chico. Y debía de decir que ese chico no más de quince años, traía consigo un aura que te infundía paz y tranquilidad, algo que yo necesitaba desde hace tiempo. Su cabello corto y plateado hacía juego con sus ojos verdes, granes y cristalinos; su piel era blanca, algo pálida pero hermosa… Su sonrisa fue la que más me sano, sincera y pura. Como la sonrisa de un recién nacido.

En un acto de reflejo sonreí levemente, casi que él no percibiera mi sonrisa. Pero lo hizo, otorgándome un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Regresé a la realidad. Negué con la cabeza y de nuevo me puse esa mascara de indiferencia y de odio. Sabía que solo era por un momento y que si no se espantaba estaría ahí por curiosidad o por lástima. Y era lo último que necesitaba.

-¿Algo más?- pregunté utilizando un tono agresivo.

-Oh…- cambio de actitud y se puso de pie de nuevo.- Andaba buscando el salón de música… soy nuevo y…

-No se donde esta; puedes largarte.

El se quedo en silencio. De verdad me dolió lastimar a aquel chico nuevo, no me conocía era verdad, pero con el paso del tiempo escucharía todos los rumores que hay sobre mi y cambiaría su impresión de este encuentro. Así que era mejor hacerlo ver las cosas desde antes.

Escuche como se alejaba y pisaba con la misma suavidad el pasto. Pero para mi sorpresa, sus pasos regresaron hacía mi refugio.

-Toma.- extendió mi parche sobre su pequeña palma.- Es tuyo. Sé que lo necesitas; no lo pierdas de nuevo.

Lo tomé en silencio. Aquel chico quería verme realmente molesto. Se alejo y a unos cuantos pasos hablo de nuevo.

-No importa como seas o quien seas. Yo seré tu amigo.

Dicho esto se fue.

Levante rápidamente mi cabeza para verle con ambos ojos, pero él se había ido. _Amigo_. Esa palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza taladrándome cada una de las células que tenía en la misma. Si ahora me ponía a pensar, jamás tuve un amigo. No sabía el significado de la amistad, ni del amor.

"_No sabe lo que dice, aquel chico quedará espantado al verte…"_

Pero… ¿Y si hablaba en serio? ¿Realmente querría ser el amigo de alguien como yo?

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi casa. No tenía caso seguir aquí si no entraría a clases. Además no quería ver de nuevo aquel rostro angelical.

.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron y aquel chico; Piko, siguió insistiendo. Siempre me buscaba a la hora del descanso y se sentaba justo frente de mí a verme por todo el tiempo de descanso. Me sentí incomodo, incluso los primeros días le golpeé. Me arrepentí de ello al instante, pero era una manera de defenderme, él era un intruso en mi mundo.

-¡porque le has golpeado Taito!- grito mi hermano.- ¿Estás bien amigo?- preguntó levantando a Piko del suelo.

-S-Si, fui yo, lo siento.- contesto limpiándose la boca.

-Eres un agresivo.- se quejo.- Deberías de ser un poco más delicado... Es más niño que tú…

-¿L-Lo Conoces?- pregunto el chico de cabellos plateados.

-Si.- respondió Kaito con una sonrisa.- Es mi hermano, Soy Kaito.

-Piko.- saludo él un poco mejor.

-Váyanse a otro lado, yo no quiero intrusos.- contesté en un murmullo, sentándome de nuevo en la tranquilidad de la sombra del árbol. Me coloqué mis audífonos y comencé a dibujar de nuevo.

Parlotearon frente a mí pero no les preste atención. Solo observe de reojo como se alejaban lentamente hacía el circulo de amigos de mi hermano. Pasaron unos minutos y sentía una insistente mirada sobre mí. Levante la vista y me topé con sus ojos verdes mirándome profundamente. Traté de ignorarlo, pero sus ojos eran dos orbes hipnotizantes.

Entonces, me sonrió de nuevo

.

.

.

Desde se día comprendí que él en realidad quería ser mi amigo. Después de ese día, seguía insistiendo e ignoraba todo comentario que le hacían de mí. Descubrí -por chismes- que él era uno de los alumnos más destacados de la escuela, por lo tanto uno de los más populares. ¿Cómo alguien así, quiere ser amigo de un extraño social?

-¿Hoy si piensas hablarme?- preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No lo sé…- respondí con un poco más de confianza.

-Seré paciente.- contestó.

Y así el resto de la tarde, se quedo mirándome, a estas alturas, ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia. Me tranquilizaba y sabía que é, al menos hasta ahora, no tenía ninguna mala intensión.

Cierto día que él se encontraba mirándome y comiendo una manzana, decidí hacer algo que jamás me había atrevido. Comencé a dibujarle.

No se percato en ese momento de lo que hacía y solo se limitaba a verme, de vez en cuando le miraba y regresaba mi vista a la libreta. Entonces, habló.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cosas?

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- pregunté con la mirada fija, tratando de delinear sus ojos.

-C-Cosas- tartamudeo.

Le miré. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Sonreí en mis adentros. Este chico era increíblemente interesante. Me miró por unos segundos y asentí lentamente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete.- respondí

-¿Estudias aquí?- le miré divertido. Entendió lo obvia que era la pregunta. Negó con la cabeza y de nuevo pregunto.- ¿Qué estudias aquí entonces?

-Dibujo.- decía mientras me concentraba ahora en el cabello.

-Ah… Yo estudio música.- pensó unos momentos y después se aventuró a hablar.- Eres serio… ¿Verdad?

-No…- miré su rostro y su cara era de póker.- Soy reservado. Es muy diferente serio y reservado.

-¿Por qué siempre estás aquí bajo la sombra del cerezo?- pregunto bajando la cabeza.

-Es mucho más tranquilo.- respondí con sinceridad. Él me infundía esa confianza de abrirme y contarle mis pesares y mis alegrías.- Además de que estoy fuera del alcance de las malas miradas y los comentarios hirientes.

-¿Algún día me consideraras tu amigo?- pregunto con voz temerosa.

"_Ya lo hago" _ pensé.

Porque realmente lo era. Estaba completamente agradecido con él por haberme tratado de una manera _normal_ y no juzgarme por mi apariencia. Además de que un sentimiento extraño se albergaba cada vez que lo veía.

-Suficiente de preguntas.- respondí.

-Claro…

.

.

.

Y así pasaron los días, después las semanas y con ello los meses. Ya no me sentía completamente solo y no sufría en silencio. Piko, poco a poco se comenzó a colar en mi imperfecto mudo, haciéndolo un poco más llevadero.

Descubrió por si solo mis gustos y las cosas que detestaba, descubrió también mis defectos y mis virtudes. Aquel pequeño peli plateado había robado parte de mis pensamientos y de mi universo para convertirse en una parte elemental del mismo.

Ya había pasado el tiempo en el que me había hecho un poco más amigable con él. Solo le sonreía a él; única y exclusivamente a él. Mis hermanos mencionaron un cambio en mí. Y eso me preocupo.

"_No te espantes"_ dijo mi hermana Kaiko_" Al contrario, es un cambio para bien"_

Los alumnos de la escuela, ahora me miraban sorprendidos, unos me comenzaban a respetar, otros me seguían ignorando y solo de unos cuantos era la comidilla de ellos. Ya no caminaba solo por los pasillos de la escuela. Ya no me sentaba solo en el árbol de Sakura. Siempre era acompañado por Piko. Fue ahí que descubrí que le tenía _cariño_.

¿Será amor? Me pregunté.

.

.

Piko había entrado en confianza y ahora se sentaba a mi lado bajo el árbol y compartía conmigo de vez en cuando su comida. Hablaba y hablaba sin importar si no le veía; él sabía que por más concentrado que estaba en mis dibujos, siempre le escuchaba. Algunas veces entablaba una conversación más profunda con él.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Solo una.-dije divertido dibujando de nuevo.

-Sé que sonará extraño…- detuve mi dibujo, sabía que preguntaría.- Pero… ¿Por qué siempre usas un parche? ¿Por qué tienes vendas en el cuerpo?

Me quede en silencio. ¿Debía responderle? ¿Qué tal si se asustaba y ya no quería estar a mi lado? Él se había hecho tan importante para mí, que no sabía que pasaría si él se iba…

-¡Perdona!- se disculpo.- Fue muy grosero de mi parte.

-No pasa nada.- le sonreí.

Él se sonrojo. Dejé mis cosas en el suelo, y con algo de temor me quite el parche. Después me quité las vendas de las muñecas y l que tenía en el cuello. Me miraba en silencio, mi vista siempre estuvo fija en él y jamás hubo un atisbo de horror o de lastima, al contrario, había ternura, comprensión y felicidad.

-Cuando era pequeño…-comencé.- Tuve un accidente, un perro me mordió, y por eso tengo esta marca.- señale mi ojo.- Por eso utilizó el parche, porque no quiero que la gente se burle de mi. Ya tengo suficiente con todo lo que se dice de mí…

-Taito…-susurró. Acerco su mano lentamente y acaricio con suma ternura mi rostro. Sentía que lloraría, me estaba aceptando tal y como era. Eso me quebraba, cerré los ojos y disfrute del cálido contacto de su mano.

-… Tengo una baja autoestima.- susurré con los ojos cerrados y esperando a que el retirara su mano, pero no lo hizo.- Soy algo inseguro, temeroso y muy tímido.- él se río, sonreí.- Desde que sufrí ese accidente, eh sido objeto de bura de muchos, es por eso que mi autoestima es inestable. Podrían denominarme como bipolar, aunque cuando estoy feliz, no lo hago notar.

-Si lo haces.- interrumpió.

Abrí mis ojos, un tanto sorprendido. Y él sonrió.

-Lo haces por medio del dibujo.- respondió con tranquilidad.

Solo asentí. Retiro lentamente su mano y tomo mis muñecas con la misma suavidad con la que toco mi ojo. Miro mis cicatrices y me indico con la mirada que siguiera.

-Me afectaban mucho sus comentarios, sus burlas y sus miradas de asco, de miedo y de superioridad. Fue entonces que decidí aliviar mi dolor por medio de esto…- detuvo sus manos en mis heridas y las acaricio.- Me lastimaba para sentirme mejor, y siempre le decía a mamá que era por mucho trabajo, algunos partidos en la escuela etc. Los únicos que sabían que me lastimaba eran mis hermanos, Kaito; Nigaito y Kaiko trataron de ayudarme, pero jamás me dejé…

…Al contrario, comencé a cerrarme más y más al mundo. No dejaba que nadie pasará esa barrera porque sabía que si alguien lo hacía, terminaría lastimado. Y con lo frágil que es mi autoestima… fue por eso que me refugié en el dibujo y en mi mundo. Ni mis padres, ni mis hermanos y nadie de la sociedad entraba aquí. Hasta que llegaste tú.- confesé.

-No te defraudaré.- respondió con seguridad.

-Lo sé.- contesté.- Es tarde debemos regresar a clases.

Guarde mis cosas y me levanté, esperé a Piko y ambos comenzamos a caminar hacía el edificio de nuestras respectivas clases. El jardín estaba vacio, porque hacía tiempo ya habían regresado a las aulas.

Después de hacerle esa confesión me sentí un poco mejor. Más relajado y tranquilo, incluso podía decir que me sentía hasta cierto punto Feliz. Mientras caminábamos, Piko se detuvo en la fuente, y miró el agua. AL verlo tan pensativo y algo nervioso; me acerqué a él y sin poder evitarlo le susurré al oído.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-N-N-Nada- tartamudeo sonrojado. Después, me miró y sus ojos querían decir algo que él se callaba, pero no sabía que era.- ¿Puedo hacer algo?- dijo mirando la fuente.

-Claro.- conteste si saber.- ¿Qué es?

-Tienes que cerrar los ojos.

Obedecí. Decidí no utilizar el parche cuando estuviera con él. Escuche como se subió al borde de la fuente. Moría de curiosidad por saber que haría, pero le prometí cerrar los ojos.

-Acércate.- susurró. Obedecí.- Ahí.- Me detuve.- ¿Listo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Sentí sus pequeñas manos sobre mi cabello, acariciándolo y jugando con él. Me sentía bien. Después sus manos pasaron por mi rostro; tocando, acariciando y dejando tras de si una sensación completamente reconfortante. Y finalmente sentí el contacto de sus labios con los míos.

Era un beso tímido, inseguro, pero cargado de amor. Cuando reaccioné, le correspondí, besándolo con delicadeza y ternura. Agradeciéndole todo lo que estaba haciendo por mi. Y también confirmándole que, yo sentía lo mismo por él. Amor. Cuando finalizamos el beso, me abrazo fuertemente y susurró a mi oído.

-Te quiero. De verdad que te quiero.

-Gracias.- Me limité a responder.

Nos alejamos, y su rostro estaba más sonrojado que de costumbre, sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente y en su rostro había una sonrisa de felicidad. Le sonreí desde le fondo de mi corazón. Tomé su mano y el brinco para después caminar conmigo hacía el edificio.

Quizás…Solo quizás, él podía sanar todo aquello que en un pasado me lastimo.

Lo que sabía era que ya no estaba solo.

Lo tenía a él. Tenía a mi Familia. Y por más que me haya negado, siempre había alguien preocupado por mí.

Porque de ahora en adelante mis lamentos ya no serían en silencio.

Siempre y cuando, ellos estuvieran conmigo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hello Everybody!<em>

_Aquí ando de nuevo, dejandoles este ohe Shot (?) Bueno, lo que sea, xD Desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir de Taito :33 Todos los Shion me pueden xD Ok, no ._._

_Me inspiré con Bruno Mars *-* Y bueno, de aquí salió esto. Extraño... Lo sé. En fin, si les gusta dejen Review :3 Y se iran con todo y zapatos al cielo safsdafs_

_Matta Nee~_

_Andyy'_


End file.
